war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus
|} Colossus is a new model of Goliath Prime and a new playable monster in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Is very similar to Goliath Prime, but has a much lighter appearance on his arms, legs, shoulders, and instead of propellers, has two cannons. History Mutant Invasion The newest model in the Goliath Prime line. Built at a smaller scale, it has greatly improved mobility and can go where it's predecessor never could. It was used by the US government to help detain some of the original monsters, but has since been heavily exposed to alien radiation. Now it has a mind of it's own and acts unpredictably. Epilogue After the War was over, Colossus went into a state of confusion. It had been programmed to seek enemies its size and destroy them, but now there were none. It wandered the Earth in search of a worthy opponent, mindlessly destroying cities and armies in its desperate pursuit. The nations of the world would work together and disable it, regaining control and putting it into storage. Maybe its services would be needed again some day. Gameplay Very heavy fighter with slow attacks and poor jumping abilities. He is the slowest monster in the game by far, but also has the most health. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Colossus tackles his opponent with his body. * '''Lower light attack: '''Colossus takes out his cannons and fires a cannon at his opponent. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Colossus hits his opponent's head with a hammer. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Colossus sends his oponnet to the air with a right hook. Range attack Launches explosive balls from hand at a moderate speed and average damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Spin of Doom: '''Colossus takes a spinning top shape (Similar to one of the Goliath Prime attacks) and when spinning at high speed creates a great shock wave. * '''Long-ranged special - Airbone form: nstead of doing an attack, Colossus transforms for his special, temporarily taking on an airborne form. In air mode, he moves much faster and can use the jump and climb buttons to ascend or descend. Flight has no energy cost and is treated like normal movement. Colossus cannot pick up objects, block, or perform melee attacks in this form. Instead, the cannons on his back extend, giving him a rapid-fire ranged attack that can be fired with no energy cost. After a few seconds, he will shift back to normal mode. Grab Colossus takes his opponent with his right hand, to attack he hits him with his left hand, and to throw him gives him a left hook. Dive bomb Colossus slams the ground with his two fists. Strategy * Colossus has a slight resistance to both heat and cold based attacks, taking slightly reduced damage from being frozen or burned. * Colossus is weak to electrical attacks and takes extra damage from being shocked. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Colossus strikes his right foot against the ground, then the left, and flexes his arms as he roars. Victory # Colossus turns the upper part of his body with the lower part immobile, and then roars. # Colossus takes his aerial form and does a somersault. # Colossus takes out one of his explosive balls, and throws it between his hands like a baseball ball. Defeat # Colossus begins to exploit several circuits until it falls to the ground face down. # (Upside up) Colossus tries to raise his right arm but an explosion is destroyed. # (Upside down) Colossus tries to get up by holding both arms on the ground, but ends up being deactivated. Skins # Default (Chrome) - Default roars of Goliath Prime and chrome explosive balls. # Recolor (Green camouflage) - Green explosives: Free # Space pirate (Purple space pirate) - Purple explosives and mechanizaded grouns from Exterminus from Colossal Kaiju Combat. # Silver star (Silver turtle robot) - Silver explosives. # Virus (Red mutant) - Tumor-like balls and roars from the Dracholich from Castlevania Lords of Shadows.